nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Krueger (Original Film Series Timeline)
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger is a serial killer and the central antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street series. A family man on the surface, Krueger was actually the serial killer known as the "Springwood Slasher". When he was caught and subsequently released on a technicality, the parents of his victims chased him to a shack out back of the power plant he once worked at and burned him alive. Rather than succumb to death, Krueger was offered the chance to continue his killing spree after death, becoming a Dream Demon that could enter his victims' dreams and kill them in the dream world, which would thus cause their death in the real world and absorb their souls afterwards. He is the main antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street film series, predominantly portrayed by Robert Englund, and more recently, Jackie Earle Haley. Biography Early life ]] Amanda Krueger, a nun who worked at the Hathaway House, an asylum for the criminally insane, was accidentally locked in a room where one hundred maniacs were housed. They attacked and raped her repeatedly until she was found barely alive and ultimately pregnant. In September 1942, she gave birth to a boy named Frederick Charles Krueger, who was placed with an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood. While in elementary school Freddy killed the class hamster and was bullied for being the son of a hundred maniacs. During his teenage years he would cut himself with a shaving razor for pleasure. He used the same razor to kill Mr. Underwood when he was beating him as revenge for all the times he abused him. '''Springwood Slasher' As an adult, Freddy worked at the local power plant, and had raised a daughter with his loving wife. However, behind that peaceful facade, lay in his own twisted heart a seething and horrific desire for vengeance and retribution for what hell Springwood had inflicted on to him. Targeting the children of his former classmates now turned the populace of Springwood, Freddy's MO was to take his victims to his workplace's boiler room. He created a glove with fish knives on the fingers, and as he kidnapped children, he mangled and tortured them with it. With their remains thrown and spread throughout town, his acts earned him the reputation as the serial killer named the Springwood Slasher.Freddy vs. Jason He killed around twenty children before he was arrested. However, because the arrest warrant was signed in the wrong place and the judge drunk at the time of the proceeding, Krueger was released. The townsfolk were furious and took the law into their own hands. They cornered him in his lair and doused him in gasoline and set him on fire. While the building was burning, Freddy was approached by Dream Demons. Krueger took the offer from Dream Demons to continue his killing spree. He was allowed to roam the Dream World, where any damage he inflicted would cause death in the real world. Attacking Nancy In A Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy invaded the nightmares of Tina Gray, Nancy Thompson, Rod Lane and Glen Lantz. Tina became his first victim when he slashed her across the chest with his clawed glove, which did the same amount of damage to her in the real world, and throwing and dragging her around the room, killing her. Rod Lane was accused of killing Tina and was arrested. Freddy hung him with the sheets on his bed in his cell, making it appear as though he hung himself. Freddy kept stalking Nancy, who devised a plan with her boyfriend Glen Lantz to capture him. That night however, Glen fell asleep and Freddy pulled him into the bed and shot him upward in a fountain of blood. Nancy managed to pull him into the real world and set him on fire, but he killed Nancy's mother, Marge Thompson, by burning her to death. Nancy confronted Freddy a final time and turned her back on him, draining him of all his powers and destroying him. In the end he appears to trap Nancy in a dream world where she is trapped in a red and green striped car with Tina, Glen, and Rod, driving away. Possessing Jesse In A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, Freddy was unable to operate in his usual way, so he appeared in the nightmares of Jesse Walsh, who moved into Nancy's house five years after she defeated Freddy. He manipulated him and made him pick up his clawed glove, and would often possess him to kill his victims, which would briefly transform his body into Freddy's (interestingly enough, whenever Freddy appeared, he was not wearing his clawed glove; instead, knives were protruding from his fingers). In this method, Freddy killed Schneider, Jesse's coach who was always punishing him, and his friend Ron Grady. He then proceeded to kill seven guests at Lisa Webber's party before Lisa got through to Jesse, who was able to fight Freddy from the inside, weakening him and using his power to set Freddy on fire; burning him and releasing Jesse unharmed. However, Freddy apparently returned to attack people in their nightmares, attacking Jesse and Lisa on the bus. Whether or not this was a dream sequence is unknown. 'Stalking Kristen' In A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, Freddy has killed all the children of Elm Street (particularly those whose parents were responsible for his death) in their nightmares, making it appear as though they were committing suicide, except Kristen Parker (who possesses the power to pull people into her dreams), Roland Kincaid, Taryn White, Joey Krusel, Phillip Anderson, Jennifer Caulfield, and Will Stanton, all of whom were committed to Westin Hills Asylum. Freddy killed Phillip and Jennifer, making their deaths appear as suicides. Hypnocil was prescribed to them at the request of Nancy (who now works at Westin Hills) and Neil Gordon. Unfortunately, during group hypnosis Joey was captured by Freddy and hung above a fiery pit, in real life putting him in a coma. Nancy and the Dream Warriors (Kristen, Kincaid, Taryn, and Will, all of whom have powers in their dreams) fought Freddy, but he was able to kill Taryn and Will. It is revealed that Freddy takes the souls of his victims in order to gain more power. When Nancy's father, Donald Thompson, and Neil attempt to bury Freddy's bones, he took control of them and impaled Donald on a spike. He then tricked Nancy and stabbed her to death but she was able to use his glove against him in once last attempt to subdue him. Meanwhile, Neil was able to bury Freddy's bones and throw holy water and a crucifix on them, destroying him once again. Encounter with Alice Johnson In A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, Freddy managed to resurrect himself during a dream by Kincaid, involving Kincaid's dog, Jason, digging him up. He stabbed Kincaid dead and drowned Joey. When Kristen's mother gave her sleeping pills, Freddy threw her into the furnace, but as Freddy took her soul, she transferred her power to Alice Johnson. Freddy used Alice to get to more victims (who are not from Elm Street), by having her (unintentionally) pull them into the dream world and then him killing them. In this way, Freddy killed Sheila (making it appear as an asthma attack) and Alice's brother Rick. He later killed Debbie before Alice and her boyfriend Dan Jordan fought him, and Alice used a shard of stained glass window to reflect Freddy's evil back at him, causing the souls of his victims to tear him apart, destroying him and releasing them from him. Revival and reuniting with Alice In A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, Freddy was reborn through the spirit of Amanda Krueger, and began using Alice's dream power, to pull more victims into his dream world, and tried to control her unborn son, Jacob's soul, to enable him to live in Jacob's dream world forever. He killed Dan, Greta Gibson, and fed Jacob with their souls, in order to turn him into a pure evil. Realizing this, Alice tried to find Amanda to bring Freddy back to hell. Later, he kills one of Alice's best friends, Mark Grey before Alice could defeat him. After Mark's death, Alice calls her another friend Yvonne, who survived from another Freddy's attack, to release Amanda's soul, and she enabled Jacob to use his power on Freddy to revert him back into an infant, where Amanda absorbed him. He was last seen attempting to claw his way out. Leaving Springwood and death ]] In Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, Freddy killed all the children and teens of Springwood except John Doe, whom he made forget about his past and sent him into the outside world so he could use him to get to his daughter, who is now called Maggie Burroughs, whom he intended to use to spread his influence outside Springwood. He also kept the adults of Springwood in mass psychosis. When three troubled teens named Carlos, Spencer, and Tracy traveled with John and Maggie to Springwood, and entered the house on Elm Street, Freddy killed Carlos and Spencer. John believed himself to be Freddy's son, but Freddy killed him by making him fall onto spikes. By this time, Freddy was so powerful that no one except Maggie, Tracy, and Doc remembered Carlos, Spencer, or John, as they were erased from everyone's memories. Once Maggie figured out that she was Freddy's daughter, and Doc figured out that Freddy could be pulled out of the dream world (and subsequently killed), Maggie entered the dream world and pulled Freddy out. There, she inflicted several injuries on him before stabbing him with his own clawed glove and sticking him with a pipe bomb, which blew Freddy to bits and released the dream demons that gave him his power. However, while Freddy was dead and in Hell, he in unable to leave as everyone else do not know of his existence and therefore cannot fear him. This allows Springwood four years of peace. Battle with Jason Voorhees After his death, Freddy was stuck in Hell, unable to return to the Dream Realm nor real life, because no one remembered him and therefore was not afraid of him. Those who made contact with him were locked in Westin Hills (to avoid "infecting" the others) and given Hypnocil to prevent them from dreaming. However, in Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy discovered Jason Voorhees, another immortal serial killer, who had also been killed and sent to Hell (At the conclusion to Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, Freddy pulled Jason's mask into Hell after his death). By disguising himself as Jason's mother, Mrs. Voorhees, he was able to bring Jason back to life to spread fear, so people would think he was back. Eventually Freddy was able to return when enough fear was spread across Springwood, but the one thing Freddy hadn't counted on was that Jason wouldn't stop killing, stealing one of Freddy's victims from him. However, he did manage to kill Mark Davis. When Lori Campbell (whose mother he had killed earlier), Will Rollins, Kia Waterson, Charlie Linderman, Bill Freeburg, and Deputy Scott Stubbs went to Westin Hills to get Hypnocil, Freddy possessed Freeburg (who was high) to inject Jason with tranquilizer (though Jason killed Freeburg in the process). Freddy attacked Jason inside his dream, but was unable to kill him. However, he nearly succeeded in drowning him, until Jason woke up. Lori and the others were currently taking Jason to Crystal Lake to give him a home field advantage for a fight with Freddy. Eventually, Lori pulled Freddy out of the dream world and he fought Jason. Initially, the fight worked more in Freddy's favor, as his agility was enough to overpower the much slower and stronger Jason. Jason, however, soon gained the advantage until Freddy cut off his fingers, took his machete, and inflicted several injuries on him before Lori set them both on fire, causing an explosion that sent them flying into Crystal Lake. Before the explosion, Jason pulled off Freddy's arm. Freddy survived, and tried to kill Lori and Will, but was stabbed by Jason using his own severed arm, and Lori decapitated him with Jason's machete. Afterwards Jason walks out of Crystal Lake holding Freddy's head. It looks as if Jason has won the battle but Freddy's head winks at the camera followed by his laughter as the screen goes black. So it appears Freddy has survived and will continue to kill another day. Freddy Kills Lori (Alternate Ending #1) Freddy was disguised as Will, who was having sex with Lori, but Freddy reveals his glove, and kills her. Battle in Hell (Alternate Ending #2) Freddy and Jason were going to continue their battle in Hell, but they get stopped by Pinhead from the, "Hellraiser" films, and says, "What seems to be the problem gentleman". 'Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash' In Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, Freddy is trapped inside Jason Voorhees' head and wants to get out. He manages to learn of the Necronomicon Ex Mortis and once again uses the image of Pamela Voorhees to trick Jason. He uses Jason to bring him the cursed book, but had no idea that Ash Williams was going to be here in Crystal Lake which was renamed Forest Green. Ash learned from a group of kids at the new mega sized S-Mart about Jason himself. Ash thinks of him as some Deadite monster, so he goes to the Voorhees house himself to learn the truth. There, Ash finds the book and he along with a group of kids barely escape with their lives because Jason was hot on their trail. The gang makes it back to the S-Mart, but Jason follows them and begins killing all of the store's shoppers. Ash and Jason tangle, but Ash is made a chump by Jason and he escapes with the book. The Necronomicon is brought to Jason's shrine to his mother where her severed head along with Freddy's severed head is as well. Freddy recites the chant "Klaatu Barada Nikto" to make himself all powerful again. He fully intends to get back to business in killing kids, but intends to deal with Ash first. Ash and the kids he is with fell asleep and Ash has a dream about being back at the same cabin where he lost his hand. However he had his hand back, but it soon morphs to look very similar to Freddy's bladed glove. Ash quickly retreats to a tool shed to get the chainsaw to lop it off at the wrist, but soon Freddy makes an entrance. Freddy manifests himself from the pools of blood that spat from Ash and he attempts to kill him. Ash manages to escape by waking himself up, but he soon learns that whatever happens in the dream world also happens in the real world. One of the kids he was protecting learned that the hard way when Freddy killed him which made Ash incredibly sad and disgusted. They came up with a plan though to finally kill Jason and Freddy which is they went back to the Voorhees house. Using the book, Freddy gave himself the power to exist in both worlds, but also made Jason much smarter. Jason and Freddy's alliance ended with them again trying to kill each other, but Ash and another survivor finally managed to defeat them both. Freddy was sent to the Deadite dimension and Jason was trapped underneath a frozen Crystal Lake. However, Jason's eyes open one more time to prove that he can't be defeated... Characterization Powers and abilities " after one of his victims turns into a superhero he created]] Freddy can enter the dreams of anyone on Elm Street in Springwood (provided that there is enough fear of him), and whatever injuries he inflicts on them in the dream world will appear on them in the real world. This is how he kills his victims. He usually uses his clawed glove, but often manipulates the dream world around him, usually in accordance to a person's personality or fears. (For example, he turns Debbie, who hates bugs, into a cockroach and crushes her; injects Taryn, who has a history of abusing drugs, with heroin; smashes Jennifer's face against the TV, when Jennifer wanted to be an actress and appear on TV). He cannot be killed while he is in the dream world. In the dream world he has displayed various capabilities which include the ability to regenerate back lost body parts, shapeshifting and telekinetic powers, in the real world he has enhanced physical capabilities and is quite adept with his metal claws and can withstand an incredible amount of damage that no living human can take. Weaknesses Freddy cannot spread his influence beyond Springwood, unless he uses his daughter to get there. If he is killed, he cannot return if no one remembers him or is afraid of him. He can also be pulled out of the dream world, in which case, he is mortal, cannot use most of his powers (although he retains some of them like climbing up the ceiling or shapeshifting into his unburnt self, as evidenced in Freddy's Dead), and can die (though, as shown in Freddy's Dead and Freddy vs. Jason) ''he can withstand slightly more than regular humans do, as he suffers multiple injuries by Maggie and Jason and survives, when anyone else might have been killed by such injuries, but apparently can be killed by injuries serious enough as explosions or decapitation. Despite the fact that he sometimes uses it to kill his victims, Freddy appears to be afraid of fire (as it was by fire that he died his mortal death). Should an incident occur between Freddy and his dream demon masters, the demons have the capability of taking away Freddy's powers, rendering him in a weakened state. As stated and shown in ''The Dream Master, as he is a literal nightmare, he is also adversely weak against mirrors and reflections, as they come to recall his pain and torment that he has long inflicted on others. Appearance Freddy is easily recognizable by his red and green striped sweater, his clawed glove, his brown hat, and the burns to his face and body. Films Freddy's Revenge In the first sequel, Freddy's Revenge, makeup artist Kevin Yagher gave Freddy bone structure in his face and a pointed nose, intending it to resemble that of a male witch. Quotes ''A Nightmare On Elm Street *"This... is God." *"Hey, Nancy! No running in the hallway." *"Come to Freddy." *"Nancy, help me, please. Save me from Freddy!" *"I'm your boyfriend now, Nancy." *"Gonna get you." *"I'm gonna cut you in two!" A Nightmare On Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge *"You've got the body. I've got the brain." *"Go ahead, Jesse. Try it on for size. Kill for me!" *"You are all my children now." *"Help yourself, fucker!" A Nightmare On Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors *"This is it, Jennifer. Your big break on TV! Welcome to prime time, bitch!" *"What's wrong, Joey? Feeling tongue-tied?" *"I said, 'where's the fucking bourbon?!'" *"Let's get high. What a rush." *"Sorry, kid. I don't believe in fairytales!" *"Yes. The souls of the children give me strength. Always room for more." *"Sorry to keep you waiting. Perhaps if there was more of me to spread around." A Nightmare On Elm Street 4: The Dream Master *"You shouldn't have buried me. I'm not dead." *"Tell 'em Freddy sent ya!" *"How's this for a wet dream?" *"How sweet... Fresh meat!" *"Wanna suck face?" *"If food don't kill you, the service will." *"No pain, no gain." *"You can check in, but you can't check out." *"Well, it ain't Dr. Seuss!" *"Welcome to Wonderland, Alice!" *"I've been guarding my gate for a long time, bitch." *"I am eternal." *"You flunk." *"Sayonara, Rick-san!" *"Elm Street's last brat...Farewell!" A Nightmare On Elm Street 5: The Dream Child *"Hey, Danny! Better not dream and drive!" *"Bon appétit, bitch!" *"Told ya, comic books was bad for ya!" *"It's a boy!" *"Kids, always a disappointment!" *"This boy feels the need for speed!" *"Fuel injection! Fast lane!" *"Is she delicious, or am I crazy?" *"Faster than a bastard maniac! More powerful than a loco-madman! It's Super-Freddy!" *"You are what you eat!" *"If I were you, lady, I'd kill the ungrateful piggy." *"Second helping!" Freddy's'' Dead: ''The Final Nightmare *"I'll get you, my pretty, and your little soul too!" *"No screaming while the bus is in motion!" *"Carlos. Lend me your ear." *"Yeah! What are you on? Look's like a frying pan and some eggs to me! Hey, Spence. Let's trip out." *"Great graphics." *"Right. Left. Right, left, right, left, pow!" *"Father knows best." *"Time to start all over again." *"Now I'm playin' with power!" *"Pow! Bam! Splat!" *"Every town has an Elm Street!" *"Hey! You forgot the Power Glove!" *"What do you know? I beat my highscore." *"Let me see now. First, they tried burning me! Then they tried burying me! But this. This is my favourite. They even tried holy water. But I just keep on tickin'. 'Cause they promised me that." *"The Dream people. The ones who gave me this job." *"In dreams, I am forever! Too bad you're not!" *"Nice hearin' from ya, Carlos!" *"Kids." *"You wanna know the secret of pain? If you just stop feeling it, you can start using it." *"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but nothing will ever kill me." *"Now, be a good little doggy, and go fetch!" *"I forgot how much it hurts to be human." *"Kung-Fu this, bitch!" *"What's with kids today, huh? No respect." Wes Craven's New Nightmare *"Ever play 'Skin The Cat?'" *"I touched him." *"I got some gingerbread for ya!" *"Miss me?" *"Where's your mommy, piglet, huh? Huh? *One, Two, Freddy's coming for you!" *"Pick a pet for the rugrat, bitch!" *"Gonna eat you up." Freddy vs. Jason *"Welcome to my nightmare!" *"Oh, don't worry about my little errand boy. The only thing to fear, is fear himself!" *"You're like a big, stupid dog that won't stop eating!" *NOOOO! She's mine! Mine! Mine! *"It's time to put this bad dog to sleep...For good!" *"Oh...Tilt!" *"Ahhh...so, you are afraid of something after all, huh?" *"There's a face only a mother could love!" *"How sweet, you ugly little shit!" *"It's not my fault if this bitch was dead on her feet." *"What's wrong, Lori? Miss your wake up call?" *"How sweet... Dark meat." *"Welcome to my world, bitch." *"I've always had a thing for the whores that live in this house." *"I've been away from my children for far too long..." *Make them remember me, Jason! Make them remember what fear tastes like! *"Man the torpedoes." *"I should warn you, princess. The first time tends to get a little...messy." *Oh-no. OH-NOOOOOO! *Die, you little bitch! *Your eyes say "No, no." But my mouth says "Yes, yes." * "Not strong enough yet, though I will be soon enough, until then, I'll let Jason have some fun." *"Oh that's right, everyone forgot, that's why they weren't afraid anymore, that's why I needed Jason to kill for me to get them to remember, but now he just won't stop! That Hockey pock!" * "Hey, asshole! Up here!" Trivia *Freddy is the only antagonist to be shown in so many and in every single sequel in its franchise. (''Nightmare on Elm Street to Freddy vs. Jason) *Robert Englund is the only actor to play Freddy in every Nightmare related movie and the television show, (excluding the movie reboot). *David Warner was slated to play Freddy. Make-Up tests were done, but Warner had to drop out due to scheduling conflicts and Robert Englund was cast as a replacement. *Along with being a serial killer Wes Craven also wanted Freddy to be a child molester, but this idea was soon dropped. 26 years later however this character trait would be used for the Nightmare on Elm Street remake's version of Freddy. *His father is one of the unknowns residents in sanitarium. *It's highly possible that he is based on SUNDS (or Sudden Unexpected Nocturnal Death Syndrome), a disease that, coincidentally, also involves a nightmare that would kill the victim... Even more coincident is that both use fear (Freddy uses it for power and SUNDS uses it to kill). The only difference between the two is that Freddy actually murders the victims while SUNDS simply "scares them to death"... *In 2003, Freddy Krueger was named the 40th greatest film villain on American Film Institute's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wizard_(magazine) Wizard magazine] rated Freddy the 14th greatest villain,[3] the British television channel Sky2 listed him 8th,[4] and the American Film Institute ranked him 40th on its "AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains" list.[5] In 2010, Freddy won an award for Best Villain (formerly Most Vile Villain) at the Scream Awards. * Wes Craven says his inspiration for the basis of Freddy Krueger's power stemmed from several stories in the Los Angeles Times about a series of mysterious deaths: All the victims had reported recurring nightmares and died in their sleep.[15] Additionally, Craven's original script characterized Freddy as a child molester, which Craven said was the "worst thing" he could think of. The decision was made to instead make him a child murderer in order to avoid being accused of exploiting the spate of highly publicized child molestation cases in California around the time A Nightmare on Elm Street went into production.[16] Craven's inspirations for the character included a bully from his school during his youth, a disfigured homeless man who had frightened him when he was 11, and the 1970s pop song "Dream Weaver" by Gary Wright. In an interview, he said, "When I looked down there was a man very much like Freddy walking along the sidewalk. He must have sensed that someone was looking at him and stopped and looked right into my face. He scared the living daylights out of me, so I jumped back into the shadows. I waited and waited to hear him walk away. Finally I thought he must have gone, so I stepped back to the window. The guy was not only still looking at me but he thrust his head forward as if to say, 'Yes, I'm still looking at you.' The man walked towards the apartment building's entrance. I ran through the apartment to our front door as he was walking into our building on the lower floor. I heard him starting up the stairs. My brother, who is ten years older than me, got a baseball bat and went out to the corridor but he was gone."[17] *Freddy's back story is revealed gradually throughout the series. In A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, the protagonists learn that Freddy's mother, Amanda Krueger, was a nun who worked in Westin Hills mental hospital caring for the inmates. Freddy was conceived when she was accidentally locked inside over the Christmas holiday and gang-raped by a group of the inmates, thus making him "the bastard son of 100 maniacs". Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare depicts Freddy's traumatic childhood; he displayed sociopathic behavior at a young age and was often teased by classmates. He was adopted as a child by an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood, who teaches him how to torture animals and inflict pain on himself. Freddy eventually murders him, with no apparent consequences, and becomes a serial killer. The film also reveals that when Freddy reached adulthood, he married a woman named Loretta, with whom he fathered a daughter named Katherine. After the birth of his daughter, he tried to lead a normal life, but his murderous nature eventually overcame him, and he murdered 20 children on Elm Street between 1963 and 1966. He later murdered his wife after she discovered the evidence of his child killings, which Katherine witnessed. She told the authorities and Freddy was arrested for the murder of his wife and the Elm Street children. In 1968, he was put on trial, but released on a technicality, leading to his death at the hands of the parents of his victims. In his dying moments, the Dream Demons came to him to offer him immortality in exchange for being their agent, which Freddy accepted. His daughter, Katherine, was later moved out of Springwood, adopted, and renamed Maggie Burroughs. * In Wes Craven's New Nightmare, Freddy is characterized as a symbol of something powerful and ancient, and is given more stature and muscles.[18] Unlike the six movies before it, New Nightmare shows Freddy as closer to what Wes Craven originally intended, toning down his comedic side while strengthening the more menacing aspects of his character. * The original script had Freddy's blades being fishing knives. * Throughout the series, Freddy's potential victims often experience dreams of young children, jumping rope and chanting a rhyme to the tune of "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" with the lyrics changed to "One, Two, Freddy's coming for you", often as an omen to Freddy's presence or a precursor to his attacks. * Freddy has killed 45 victims onscreen. * Freddy was ranked #1 in FX's Horror magazine's Top 20 Horror Villains list in 2010. * Numorus Halloween coustumes have been made based on Freddy. List of confirmed human victims of Freddy Krueger Before the films # Mr. Underwood: Stabbed in the eye with a razor blade. # 20 Springwood Slasher child victims # Loretta Krueger: Strangled. A Nightmare on Elm Street # Tina Gray: Slashed with clawed glove in the dream world, killing her in the real world. # Rod Lane: Hung with a blanket in the dream world, which appears to be a suicide in the real world. # Glen Lantz: Pulled into his bed and shot upward in a fountain of blood while asleep. # Marge Thompson: Stangled and burned. A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge # Coach Schneider: Slashed in the back 2 times with clawed glove. # Ron Grady: Stabbed with clawed glove. # Party Guest 1: Slashed in the face with clawed glove. # Party Guest 2: Fell into the boiling hot pool and burned. # Party Guest 3: Fell into the boiling hot pool and burned. # Party Guest 4: Burned. # Party Guest 5: Stabbed with clawed glove. # Do-Gooder: Thrown onto a grill and burned. # Kerry Hellman: Stabbed through the chest with clawed glove from inside. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors # Phillip Anderson: Controlled like a puppet using his veins as strings, and strings cut, then fell off the top of Westin Hills in the dream world, which appears to be a suicide in the real world. # Jennifer Caulfield: Head smashed against a TV in the dream world, which appears to be another suicide in the real world. # Taryn White: Injected in the dream world, killing her in the real world. # Will Stanton: Stabbed with clawed glove in the dream world, killing him in the real world. # Donald Thompson: Impaled on a tail fin of a car. # Nancy Thompson: Stabbed with clawed glove in the dream world, killing her in the real world. A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master # Roland Kincaid: Stabbed with clawed glove in the dream world, killing him in the real world. # Joey Krusel: Pulled into his waterbed and stabbed with clawed glove, drowning him. # Kristen Parker: Thrown into a furnace in the dream world, setting her on fire in the real world. # Sheila Kopecky: Kissed in the dream world, sucking the life out of her, which appears to be an asthma attack in the real world. # Rick Johnson: Stabbed with clawed glove in the dream world, killing him in the real world. # Debbie Stevens: Turned into a cockroach and crushed in a roach motel in the dream world, killing her in the real world. A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child # Dan Jordan: Fused with a motorcycle in the dream world, which caused him to crash in the real world. # Greta Gibson: Food stuffed into mouth and thrown into a fridge in the dream world, making her suffocate in the real world. # Mark Grey: Sucked into a comic book, then turned to paper and sliced to bits with clawed glove in the dream world, killing him in the real world. Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare # Carlos Rodriguez: Head exploded caushed by a chalkboard being scratched with clawed glove in the dream world, killing him in the real world. # Spencer Lewis: Sucked into a video game in the dream world, then knocked into a hole. In the real world, a hole physically appeared which he fell into. # John Doe: Lines of the parachute cut, causing him to fall onto the spikes which were placed below him. Freddy vs. Jason # Bobby Davis: Either killed by Freddy or committed suicide before the film (mentioned) # Mrs. Campbell: Killed before the film (mentioned) # Mark Davis: Set on fire, then face slashed with clawed glove. Animal victims Before the films # Hampster: Killed with hammer. A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge # Bird: Set on fire, clearly having a nightmare and appearing to burst into flame for no reason. Debatable murders A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge # Jesse Walsh # Lisa Webber In other media *In The Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror IX, after Bart, Lisa and Homer are killed in the opening sequence Freddy is shown on the couch with Jason, saying that the Simpsons should have been there by now (to which Jason, who does not usually talk, responds by saying "What are you gonna do?" before turning the TV on). Voiced by Robert Englund. *In The Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror V Freddy Krueger appears in Moe's band of ghouls who came to take Homer out much to his dismay. *In The Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror VI, in the second segment Nightmare on Evergreen Terrace, Groundskeeper Willie is portrayed as a Freddy Krueger-like villain. Like Freddy, Willie kills the children in their sleep but the result of being burned was over Homer's failure to heed Willie's warnings of not turning up the thermostat, not by the angered parents of children he murdered. Eventually, he appears as a bagpipe spider and tries to kill Bart and Lisa and Groundskeeper Willie is killed by Maggie when she uses her pacifier to seal the vent on his spider body. *In a episode of The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange, Teddy Juicer is a parody of Freddy Krueger. *In Both Mucha Lucha Episodes called A Nightmare on Lucha Street And Fields of Screams There is a an evil wrestler from the dream world called Misterioso Grande. Myth has it that if he defeats you and steals your mask in the dream world, it's gone forever in the real one unless Misterioso Grande is defeated. In his debut episode he steals Penny Plutonium's mask resulting in her making a makeshift mask and missing several days of school. Rikochet, The Flea, and Buena Girl go to investigate and discover what happened. Rikochet agrees to enter the dream world to challenge Misterioso Grande for Penny's mask. They collide in an epic battle but Rikochet defeats him and all the masks he stole are returned to those he stole them from and he disappears seemingly never to be seen again. He returns for his revenge in "Field of Screams". where he escapes the dream world and steals nearly everyone at the school of lucha's masks. Rikochet, the Flea, and Buena Girl team up and once again defeat him this time for good. Misterioso Grande has immense powers in both worlds, a nod to Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street series. Also at the end of the debut episode, Penny's dog wore Misterioso Grande's mask implicating that Penny's dog is Misterioso Grande. He was voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, and Dee Bradley Baker. *Pennywise The Dancing Clown and Andre Linoge share many similarities to Freddy Krueger: **They all three are shape-shifters. **They all haunt the dreams of children and then kill them **They all appear to know their victim's worst fears. **They all are mind-breakers. **They're thought-forms (though Freddy can become real if he is pulled out of dream world). **They're all evil from the past **They all have insane personalities. *Lubdan the Leprechaun is similar to Freddy Krueger. * Horace Pinker shares many attributes with Wes Craven’s other infamous serial killer Freddy Krueger: **Both are serial killers who are executed and subsequently resurrected. **Both maintain their burn scars from their executions. **Both have the ability to travel into their victim's dreams and torment their victims there **Both have godlike power in their own worlds. **Both have to face their own biological children in battle, and are then defeated by them. *In the Robot Chicken episode That Hurts Me, Freddy is one of six horror movie villains on Big Brother; the others being Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface. Freddy's sweater is shrunk by Ghostface when he puts it in the dryer. Freddy later replies "If Ghostface got voted out, take it from Freddy: It'll be a dream come true." He explains that the joke there is his use of the word "dream", as he kills people in their nightmares. However, he apparently changes his mind when Michael and Ghostface are on the block, and when asked to plead their case as to why they should not be evicted, Michael (unable to talk), stabs Freddy (which does no damage but annoys him). Michael got evicted in the end. *In the Robot Chicken episode I Love Her, Freddy appears with an alternate origin: Kathryn buys Freddy his infamous fedora and sweater from a school bazaar. However, the sweater itches Freddy and he creates a backscratcher to cope with the itching. Having enough of Kathryn's gifts, he goes to the school bazaar. The parents mistake him for a child abuser and attempt to lynch him, but he backs into a table with candles, causing the room to be set on fire. The Dream Demons approach Freddy, offering him the chance to be eternal as he is the angriest soul. Freddy accepts in order to rid himself of the fedora and sweater, but is disappointed when the Dream Demons do not say otherwise. Freddy mutters "Well, at least I have my complexion" as the room goes up in flames. **Coincedentally, Breckin Meyer (who portrayed Spencer in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare) voiced the Dream Demon in this skit. *It is implied that there is a reference to the Nightmare on Elm Street series in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, when a girl named Nancy (who shares the same name as the protagonist of the first film) has a nightmare about a monster trying to kill her, describing him as being "real just like on TV". As she does not live in Springwood, however, it is highly unlikely that this was actually Freddy, more of a regular nightmare and just a reference to Freddy. *A fan video (with real special effects) by Chris .R. Notarile, entitled ''The Nightmare Ends on Halloween'', depicts Freddy in limbo after his death in Freddy vs. Jason. He asks Michael Myers to spread fear in Elm Street, which eventually leads to a fight between them. In the end, Freddy is cornered by Michael, Jason, and Leatherface, at the request of Pinhead, who is out to recapture Freddy for escaping from Hell, and his soul is torn apart. *Freddy also appeared in the South Park episodes Imaginationland Episode II and Insheeption. *Freddy is a playable character in the flash game Bloody Rage, which features several other characters, most of them superheroes, anime characters, and video game characters. Jason is also a playable character. *In the ''Family Guy'' episode The Splendid Source, Quagmire gives Freddy a joke to tell Peter in his dreams. Peter wakes up and says 'If you poop in your dreams you poop for real' an altered line from the 2010 remake, If you die in your dreams, you die for real. *On YouTube, there is a video in which Freddy calls some of the women in the movies the "bitch", causing someone on YouTube to believe he is a misogynist. *Freddy is a downloadable character in Mortal Kombat 9. *Freddy was referenced in "Weird Al" Yankovic's "The Night Santa Went Crazy" with the lyrics: "And he slashed up Dasher just like Freddy Krueger!" *Freddy appears in the YouTube series "My Little Pony: Friendship For All" in the season five episode "A Nightmare in Ponyville". Here, Freddy haunts the dreams of Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Night Rider, Wingsaber, Dawn Raiser, Sugar Rush, Rob, his brother Mechswell, Derpy Hooves, Black Eye, Tough Luck and Combat Mare. Freddy kills Combat Mare by slashing her with his blades (in a similar fashion to Tina's death in the first film), Black Eye by turning into a snake and devouring him and Tough Luck by disembowlment (resembling the way Freddy kills Ron in the second film). Freddy himself is killed by Fighter Night when the latter beats up the former with Smash Punch, Vulcan Jabs, Tomoe Throw and Down Kick before finishing Freddy off with Rising Break, causing Freddy to explode and be destroyed. He is voiced by the show's creator, director, writer and editor, Dakota Woloschuk. *During 2007's Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage at Universal Orlando Resort and Universal Studios Hollywood, Freddy was one of the sub-icons along with Jason Voorhees and Leatherface, while Jack the Clown takes the role as the main icon of the event. Freddy, along with the other two aforementioned horror movie villains appeared in the live show titled The Carnival of Carnage ''with Jack the Clown as the host. *Freddy Krueger also appeared in two of the HISHE episodes: How Scream Should Have ended and How Inception should have ended. In How Scream Should Have Ended: In How Scream should have ended, a guy is telling his friends 6 rules about how to outsmart and gain the upper hand against the killer, Ghostface. After he tells the 6th rule, Freddy appears and says: "I have a question; What do you do if the killer attacks you inside you're dreams?" And then reveals himself and attacks them and they start running and in How Inception Should Have Ended: Freddy Krueger also made a short appearance in Inception when everyone falls asleep and starts dreaming and are in the dream world, they see Freddy blowing a trumpet and they say "Cut that racket, Krueger!". Freddy replies by saying "Well, excuse me, I'm new at this!" and that was the part that the viewers saw him in. *While not appearing in any sense, Freddy is indirectly mentioned multiple times in the ''Call of Duty Black Ops Zombie Map "Call of the Dead", which features Robert Englund as one of the playable characters. Here are a few examples: **"Slicing and dicing and...hey, reminds me of a movie!" (Referring to Elm Street) **"Well, at least it isn't fire..." (Referring to Freddy's weakness to fire. This is said when Englund enters freezing water in the map) **"I am your worst nightmare!" (One of Freddy's catchphrases) **"Where's my glove when I need it?!" (Referring to Freddy's glove) **"Whew...thought I was never going to wake up." (Said after being revived from near-death) *In the Everybody Hates Chris episode "Everybody Hates Chain Snatching", Chris prevents Malvo from snatching Vanessa's gold chain, causing Malvo to threaten him to give him a new gold chain by tomorrow night or else he will be there when he least expects it, even in his dreams. During the cutaway, Malvo shows up wearing Freddy's fedora, sweater and glove, once again asking Chris where his chain is at. *In the YouTube comedy gaming web-series The Angry Video Game Nerd, the Nerd (played by James Rolfe) does a review of the NES game based on A Nightmare On Elm Street which is revealed to take place in the nightmare world as Freddy Krueger (played in a double role by James Rolfe and Mike Matei) forces the Nerd to play the game. The Nerd also clones himself to play in four-player mode and at the end of the review, Freddy begins to kill off the clones until only the original Nerd remains and is confronted by Freddy, who intimidates him and says that he is his own damn nightmare for playing shitty games and prepares to kill him until the Nerd defeats him by punching him in the face with the Power Glove. *Hip-hop duo DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince have a Nightmare on Elm Street-inspired song called A Nightmare on My Street, which even features Freddy on the track and makes references to the films, including Freddy telling Will Smith "I'm your DJ now, Princey!" after he kills DJ Jazzy Jeff. * Freddy's glove made cameo appearances in other horror movies, it made an appearance in Evil Dead II, Bride of Chucky, and Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. * There is a Goosebumps book by R.L. Stine called, "A Nightmare on Clown Street" referencing the first movies title. * In the film Scream also directed by Wes Craven, Craven has a cameo as a janitor at Woodsboro High School named Fred who wears a sweater and fedora identical to Freddy Krueger. The sweater Fred wears resembles the one from the first A Nightmare on Elm Street as the sleeves are not striped. References External links * * Other Wikias * * * * * Navigation Category:'A Nightmare on Elm Street' characters Category:'Freddy's Revenge' characters Category:'Dream Warriors' characters Category:'The Dream Master' characters Category:'The Dream Child' characters Category:'Freddy's Dead' characters Category:Fathers Category:'New Nightmare' characters Category:'Freddy vs. Jason' characters Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash characters Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors characters Category:Gutted Victims Category:Jason Voorhees Category:Children Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural characters Category:Husbands Category:Antagonist Category:Villains Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child Category:Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare Category:Wes Craven's New Nightmare